The value of consultants in dark places
by winchestergirl1
Summary: Patrick finds Teresa huddled, terrified on the floor of her office one night... Angstyish with Jisbon if you squint :D
1. Chapter 1

Really felt like some angst and comforty goodness from our very own Patrick Jane of course. Hope you enjoy, 1st mentalist fic sooo yea =D

Lisbon sat trembling, her knees pulled up to her chest, back against the wall, just inside her office at the CBI building. It was late at night and there were no lights on. She'd driven here on instinct; this is where she felt safest - though right now she didn't feel safe at all. She was terrified.

She hugged her knees tightly and tried not to make a sound as tears streamed down her face. Had any rational part of her brain been working she would've known she was out of danger; that no one could get in the building without a key card, however Lisbon was too distraught and frightened to think straight, all she could do was stare ahead with wide eyes, reliving the terror of a short time ago.

Her head snapped around at the sound of soft footsteps entering the bullpen. She froze further, holding her breath as the footsteps came closer then stopped. A second later she heard "Lisbon?" In the haze of her frenzied mind she didn't recognise the voice. Perhaps they had followed her, found a way in... _oh god _she thought. An involuntary whimper escaped and she clamped a hand over her mouth. The intruder had heard though and was approaching her office. She didn't have her gun or any weapons; she just sat frozen with fear as a man appeared in the doorway.

Through the blur of her tears and the darkness shrouding the room, she couldn't see his face. _This is it_ she thought _it's all over_... "Teresa?" Patrick Jane couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lisbon was on the floor, collapsed in on herself, a total wreck of nerves and tears. It terrified him to see his perpetually strong and confident colleague and friend like this. At the same time fury rose inside him for whatever had caused her this pain.

It was when she heard his voice the second time she realised. That soft voice full of worry and concern, calling her first name, the others hadn't known her name. "Patrick..." she rasped out as he rushed to her side. He dropped to his knees in front of her and she drew back a fraction, still in shock and edgy. "Hey, it's ok... it's just me" He said softly, not moving closer just yet. He could see how scared and what a bad state she was in. He wondered what could possibly have happened to cause this; it must have been truly horrible to reduce Lisbon, his Lisbon to this condition. Patrick desperately wanted to gather her in his arms and comfort her but he knew if he pressed too hard straight away, it would only make her react worse.

He gave her a few seconds for his presence to sink in before he cautiously ventured "Teresa... what happened? Are you hurt?" She blinked at him before her eyes glazed over. As she processed his questions, the horrible ordeal flashed before her eyes again. She tightly shut them in a desperate bid to rid herself of the terrifying images. More tears escaped as she lowered her head slightly.

"Hey..." Patrick whispered soothingly. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, running his hand down to her chin before gently guiding her to look up at him. His heart ached as she gazed into his eyes. The hurt and fear there was almost too much for him to bear. For a long time now he'd had the instinct to protect her from any pain and danger, but here she was so obviously hurt and scared... it broke his heart.

As Lisbon really looked at him for the first time since he came in, something changed inside of her. She lost herself in his eyes and couldn't, nor did she want to tear her eyes from his. Shinning blue even in the near darkness, they held such care and shelter from her world, she allowed the panic and fear to slowly start melting away in his presence.

Jane saw the change in Teresa and was relieved she was no longer a captive to her memories of what had happened. He inwardly warmed at the fact she trusted and him and felt safe enough with him to calm slightly and let go of the terror that had held her when he saw her from the door. As he saw her eyes lose their wild shine he quietly and calmly told her "You're safe now... you're safe."

Hearing his gentle words, she crumpled. Her eyes closed and she listed to the side. Jane was right there to catch her and moved behind her to support her. Resting against his back, she let her head fall back on his shoulder as tears continued to track down her face. After a second he just made out her tiny voice. "Jane..." he leaned closer to hear "Hold me...please.." she whispered in a voice so broken, he didn't know if she'd ever be whole again. Brow creased with the anguish he felt for her, he tenderly he wrapped his arms round her middle and she covered them with her own.

They stayed that way a long time, Teresa soaking up the reassurance and warmth of Patrick's embrace, finding solace and relief in his arms as the horror of the night gradually ebbed away. It was all she could do to rest there against him and it felt _so_ good He was content to hold her, he knew it was what she needed right now and was thankful he was there for her, plus, holding her so close, feeling her breath on his neck and the delicate pressure of her petite body on his chest, he wasn't exactly complaining. But more than anything, despite the circumstances, he felt proud Teresa had finally let her guard down and accepted someone's help and comfort, he felt privileged she trusted him enough to seek respite in him, he knew how hard it must have been and how highly she values her own personal strength.

Some time later, when Patrick knew she had been totally relaxed for a while, he softly squeezed her and spoke her name. "Teresa.." She responded with a quiet hum. "Can you tell me what happened?" He felt her tense slightly and her breathing quickened but it was nothing compared to her earlier state. She remained quiet for a long time and Patrick waited patiently until she spoke, her voice small and low "Tonight I...I thought I was going to die..."

Would looove a review... please n thx :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter two...

Patrick's whole body stiffened. "Wha-what?" He stuttered.

"I, I was walking towards the 7/11, there was no one else around, I checked before I got out the car... I checked." She insisted, as if trying to convince him. "But... but then they grabbed me. Before I got there and dragged me behind the shop. I... I couldn't scream - their hand was over my face I couldn't breathe!" Panic was creeping into her voice.

He held her tighter, to reassure her and she paused and took a breath before speaking again. "More appeared out of nowhere, they had balaclavas... four, there were four of them." She said frankly, like facts in a case.

"They..." remembering what came next rendered her silent. Patrick sensed the change in her. She became very still, he couldn't even feel her breathe. He felt fear and shame and... anger emanating from her. He could tell she wasn't going to continue. "Teresa" he said softly.

"I can't... I can't Jane, I just can't!" She struggled out of his grasp and rose on shaky legs. She reached an arm out to steady herself on the wall as her head and shoulders slumped. _Defeated_. Jane thought as her looked at her. But he could see her desperately clinging to any semblance of control and strength to keep going, to keep herself together.

He slowly rose and she looked up as he reached her level. Through the dishevelled hair dangling in front of her face he saw tired eyes, fear and desperation were vague partners to the exhaustion he saw pouring out.

He took a step towards her and she took one away from him. "Don't ask me Jane, please don't ask me." She said in a quiet voice. She was looking at his feet as he took another step and she another one back. "Patrick...no" she didn't know herself what she meant but she was just _so_ tired. She wanted her strength and confidence back, to make him leave so she could fall apart alone. Apparently he had other ideas. He took two quick paces before she could react and had his arms around her before she realised what'd happened. It was just in time as her legs gave way and she fell into him. On the verge of passing out, she felt herself lifted off the ground and her arms wrapped round his neck on impulse.

Patrick had never seen Lisbon, let alone anyone, so severely shaken. She couldn't even hold herself up and his worry was spiking higher than ever before. He cared so much about her he couldn't stand to see her in such pain. It was only when he lifted her into his arms that he felt the back of her shirt was ripped. _What dreadful thing must've happened to cause this?_ He carried her out to his couch in the bullpen and gently laid her on it. He quickly went to turn a lamp on at a desk to give the room a dull glow then returned to her side. In the better light he saw the dirt and small scrapes on her face, he saw the hole in the knee of the trousers she wore and how dirty her clothes were. Her tangled hair suggested a struggle and as he took her hand in his, her grazed palm revealed she'd tried to break a fall. He removed his jacket and laid it over her. She was already on the edge of sleep and when he returned with a damp cloth and a glass of water, she had surrendered to it.

He carefully cleaned her face and hands as she slept, confident she was too fatigued to wake. After an hour, Patrick's attention was caught as Teresa stirred in her sleep, she began jerking as if to escape something and a pained moan escaped her lips. Patrick laid a hand on her forehead and said in a quiet but firm voice "Teresa, wake up." She did so immediately with a jolt. Eyes searching for a second before finding Patrick and visibly relaxing. She sunk back into the couch. A confused look came over her face as she wondered why she was here, why she was so tired, but memories soon filled in the blanks and she inwardly cringed remembering events. They fast forwarded and she remembered the feel of Patrick's arms holding her softly, her panic and near collapse and the vague sensation of being carried and laid on the couch. Instead of fear she now felt overwhelmingly safe knowing Jane was watching over her. Her eyes slipped shut again before she could stop them.

Jane's hand returned to her forehead and she turned into it slightly. He couldn't help a faint smile crossing his lips at this.

A couple more times during the night Teresa woke with a start after a nightmare but Patrick was always there to reassure her and she quickly settled again.

Jane stood at the window as the first rays of sun began creeping through the city buildings. He heard Teresa stir behind him and he turned quietly to watch her. She pushed herself up on one elbow and visually swept the room. No Patrick. She looked down at his jacket still half covering her and touched it despondently. Her other hand came to her head as if in pain. At this Patrick cleared his throat to announce his presence and moved towards the couch. Lisbon whirled round at the sound and he didn't miss her wince at the movement.

"I, I thought you left." She said, almost embarrassed.

"Never." He simply replied. Crouching in front of her he looked intently into her eyes. He saw none of last night's fierce emotions. Besides slight discomfort there was subdued pain and a dull lingering of anxiety. She was lucid and alert - he breathed an inner sigh of relief. He hadn't been sure she'd recover so well after the events of a few hours ago.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fantastic." She deadpanned.

"How's your head?"

"...Not so great."

He handed her the glass of water and a couple paracetamol. "Thanks." She mumbled and took them.

"Jane, I'm sorry..."

"Whatever for?" He asked, confused

"Piling on you, keeping you here all night, you shouldn't have had to..."

He put his hand over hers. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

I know -dodge ending for this chapter but I couldn't be bothered writing more before posting hehe

Thanks heeeeaps to those who reviewed, they actually do make me update! (hint hint :D)


End file.
